Andrewp182
Due to the immense faggotry of the fine individuals of Wikia, the true name of this article will not display correctly. The article should read 'andrewp182' instead. Andrewp182 is filthy rich, therefore the list of things he owns will not fit upon this page. andrewp182's Reign Of Glory (If what follows will be tl;dr for you) andrewp182 is a senile oldfag of CPHQ, and is widely recognized pedo and overall winrar of CPHQ. He was around in the land before time (Not the faggy dinosaur kind) and is responsible for what CPHQ is today. He shaped the surface of CPHQ with gentle peer pressure. And bondage, yeah, that too. He considers himself part of a Trifecta of Awesomeness (Including him, Sly, Flooger (xD)) and is responsible for much of the internal workings of all popular CPHQ memes. IRL Complications andrewp182 lives in Incline Village, Nevada, approximately 50 miles from the figurative IRL Hell. He is 36 years old (his burfday is February 8, if you want to get him a present), has a wife and no intention of kids. He is predominantly Estonian, and considers himself borderline Socialist/Left-wing Extremist for completely unrelated reasons. While we're on politics, andrewp182 is an atheist. And frequently becomes intolerant of Christians. He should really be on some sort of medication, but he doesn't know what it is yet. He manages a computer security corporation in Reno, Nevada. This has led to the myth that he works for the government, this myth isn't helped by the fact that he glorifies it. In reality, his company is simply contracted by the US and State government frequently. His Past ...is something he really doesn't like talking about. Maybe you'll get him to talk about it when he goes on the IRC drunk. Various unfunny faggots such as Hanna have gotten him to spill large amounts of information that he wishes to keep secret, such as that he chain smoked when he was 15. There was a funny story about the dark he referenced to once, but, alas, no-one has gotten him to tell it to them. Maybe they should try after he's had a substantial amount of Peach Schnapps, it worked for his wife. Politics andrewp182 is, certainly, the most influential person in CPHQ politics. He ran a campaign full of bribery, propaganda, and djmaxo11's undersized testicles in the year 2009. Many find this to be the best orchestrated trolling attack on CPHQ, ever. Sadly, he has no intention of joining the staff, and instead is a force against them. He singlehandedly got an innocent user banned for 3 days using simple peer pressure. Not only was he a kingpin in the unbanning of Sly Cooper, but he has the most influential stance on many of the hot button issues of CPHQ. He has helped it live in the past, repelling rules and a mod which would ruin his high resolution image spam. He has been asked to join the axis of evil over 9000 times. Trolling ...is one of andrewp182's favorite things to do. He joined CPHQ to spam, and hasn't let up. From high resolution ham sandwiches, to funnaritos, he is considered a meme mecca. His amazing ability to threaten and pressure users does amazing things to his ego. One minute, he has the mods taking actions against him, the next, they're kissing his ass. He is also a perpetrator of the theory that andyh2 and Drew are fuck buddies. Images What made andrewp182 famous, besides his thousands of epic posts in General Chat. He brought CPHQ the catsquash, arguably the most important image ON EARTH. The Catsquash.jpg image was taken by his friend in France. Following that, he brought the hamster dissection, raccoon blowjob, and cow-through-the-shredder. He has introduced CPHQ to over 9000 GIFs. Recently, the attention whore that he is, garnered attention for high resolution images. Flooding CPHQ with now famous images such as the wire map of Tokyo, the ham sandwich, and 12000 pixel panoramas. He is also the mastermind behind the 'image macarena', a 50mb collection of images that fit within the post char limit, and max out the page. The 'image macarena' is expected to be put on his dedicated servers and released for other's trolling in the near future. andrewp182's Current Status: Laughing uncontrollably that Hanna draws yaoi.